


И ты сойдешь

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Banter, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Иногда за традиционный секс приходится платить сексом с мозгами.





	И ты сойдешь

**Author's Note:**

> Да, я сегодня пишу много упоротой хуйни.

Увидев полковника за привычным ему занятием - распитием спиртных напитков - Раш хотел было пройти мимо по своим делам, но остановился и подошел сзади, шепча вкрадчивое:  
\- Полковник, будете пить - Судьба опять решит, что вы никудышный командир.  
\- Да пошел ты, засранец! - от души послал Янг.  
Раш, привыкший к таким проявлением дружелюбности, только хмыкнул.  
\- Да что случилось?  
\- Моя жена беременна от Телфорда!  
Ученый присвистнул, в глубине души совсем не сочувствуя, а считая, что так ему, в общем-то, и надо. Вот уж кого точно было не жалко.  
\- Она все равно очень далеко, - «утешил» Раш. - Забудьте о ней.  
\- Ты ни черта не понимаешь! - разозлился Янг. - Проваливай! Мне сейчас баба нужна, а не старый ворчливый ученый!  
\- А, то есть дело в этом? - усмехнулся док. - Вам все равно с кем, лишь бы женщина под боком была?  
\- Говнюк! - яростно прорычал полковник и накатил еще. - А ну иди сюда!  
Он сгреб Раша за ворот огромной лапищей и завалил на стол, бесцеремонно сдергивая с него джинсы и раздвигая коленом тощие ноги.  
\- В принципе и ты сойдешь.  
Раш слегка растерялся от такого напора и от этого заявления. И только и смог, что тихо охнуть, когда Янг водрузил его ноги себе на плечи и вторгся в беззащитное тело, не сильно беспокоясь о каком-то там согласии. Бить Раша без его согласия он мог, а секс-то чем хуже? Пусть получает удовольствие. Или не получает - какая кому, в сущности, разница? Это же Раш, он все стерпит. Он заслужил.  
Док особо и не сопротивлялся. Оно и понятно - ну не бил же он его, в конце концов. Да и вообще, он еще должен быть благодарен, что ему такая честь выпала! В конце концов, в молодости у Янга от баб отбоя не было, да и сейчас он не хуже! А тут какой-то Раш, у которого секс, наверное, последний раз был пару лет назад. Вот если бы у Янга не было секса столько времени, он был рад и такому! Ну, наверное...  
Проверять, если честно, не очень хотелось.  
\- Как вам доверили командование, если у вас только два инстинкта, и оба главенствуют над разумом? - язвительно поинтересовался Раш, когда его отпустили.  
\- Тебя еще и в рот выебать, чтоб ты заткнулся? - грубо отозвался Янг, падая обратно в кресло и вновь присасываясь к бутылке.  
Док покачал головой и, поправив одежду, направился по своим делам. Секса у него и правда не было уже очень давно, а полковник сегодня непременно будет мучиться кошмарами о разбивающемся корабле. Это Раш знал наверняка. Как и то, насколько легко запустить соответствующую программу. Ночью - кошмары, утром - похмелье... Похоже, взамен за несколько минут сомнительного удовольствия Янга ждали очень «веселые» часы.


End file.
